Pardon my Annoying Past Life
by That70sshowlova
Summary: What if Phoebe had control of P Russel's body the first time she said the spell, how would things play out differently?


Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were in the manor living room discussing what to do about Phoebe's killer past life. They were all looking at theBook of Shadows_._

"What am I looking for?" Piper asked.

"Anything to do with past lives. Potions, spells, incantations. If I'm right, there should be something in the Book of Shadows about it." Leo answered.

"You really think this has something to do with Phoebe's past life?" Prue questioned.

"Well, that's how our souls evolve, how we grow as invidious. From one lifetime to the next." Leo said, in a very white lighter way.

"Okay. Then why is my past life trying to kill me?" Phoebe asked in irritation.

"I don't think it is. I…I think it's trying to warn you. Give you a chance to do something about it. Maybe it's because you get Premonitions." Leo said, a little unsure. Oh, how he wished he could orb off to the Elders right now. I mean, seriously, why are They so mad? He saved a Charmed One. Future of all good and they're pissed at _him_?

"Wait. Do something about what?" Prue demanded.

"About w-w-whatever happened before that's endangering her now." Leo stuttered.

"Where's Shirley MacLaine when you need her?" Phoebe asked, exasperated. Piper turned a page in the Book, twisting her head as she read the page.

"Don't need her. We've got this. Leo's right. There's a spell that will take you to that past life." Phoebe goes and sits between Prue and Piper.

"Wait. We're not doing this." Prue said. She thought it was too dangerous. The last trip to the past almost killed them. She is not going to put her sisters in danger of that again. Piper slides Phoebe the BookofShadows.

"Looks like you don't have to. It's written in first person. I can do it alone." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe," Prue says while flipping through some pages looking for a return spell. "There's absolutely no spell to bring you back."

"Which means, she can probably come back whenever she wants to." Leo said trying to calm down Prue. It didn't work.

"_Probably_? That's not good enough. What if she can't? She could be trapped in her past life where something awful may have happened to her."

"But if I don't go back, the same awful thing could happen to me in this life." Phoebe answered.

"Fine. Then we're going with you." She will not let anything happen to her baby sister. Prue just got her back. She didn't want to lose her again.

"We can't. Not according to the way the spell is written. Only Phoebe can." Piper said.

"I've just started to turn my life around. I really don't want my past life to ruin it for me now."

"_Remove the chains of time and space and make my spirit sore. Let these mortal arms embrace the life that haunts before."_

Phoebe's head fell onto Piper's lap. They looked at her with concern. They only prayed she would come out of this.

_  
(Phoebe's P.O.V.)_

I opened my eyes to a cab. A very old fashioned cab. The cab stopped and a man in a tuxedo and a smile on his face opened the door. But the smile looked fake.

"Thank you." I said. He seemed surprised at my words. I then noticed we stopped in front of the manor. I ran up the steps. A couple people looked at me strangely. It's not polite to stare! Geez and I thought the early 1900s were a polite era.

"Thanks for the love potion worked wonders." A women with blond curly hair said. Wait love potion? Why would I give a mortal a love potion? I'm guessing she's a mortal. I mean I don't think were having a Wicca gathering. This is all so very strange. When I got towards the door another guy opened it for me.

"Welcome back." Huh? I'm extremely confused. I walked into the manor to see a lot of people.

They were all wearing old fashioned clothes. Well, now I guess it was in. Everyone was looking at me strangely. That's when I got a glance of myself in the mirror. I had my hair in dark curls held tightly against my face. I was wearing a red satin dress with a feathery shawl type thing. I also had a tiara dangling against my forehead. What stood out the most though was my pale skin. What happened to my tan skin? Haven't they heard of bronzer? But I had to admit, my pale skin contrasted nicely with my bright red outfit.

"Damn." I said. The music stopped and everyone turned to look at me. Oops I guess women don't talk like that in this year. "What are you staring at? There's nothing to see here. Yeah, turn around." They got my message and the music started to play again.

I started to walk around the manor. This girl with, I guess you could say orange hair, came up to me. She was also dressed in a light pink dress.

"Well, I was wondering where you went off to." She said. I must know her.

"Oh, you know, I've b-been around. Hangin out. Keepin on Keepin on." Oh crap! That was the 70s, not the 20s. I ran before she could ask questions. I ran into this guy who pulled me roughly on the arm.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me!?" I demanded. I didn't get to finish as he pushed me against a wall outside. My air supply was cut off. It helped a lot when he was done choking me he kissed me.

I didn't get a breath of fresh air. Ugh! His mouth tasted like smoke. He started to pull down my dress strap and claw at my thigh. Before he could do anything else, I grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over on his back. His head cracked on the side walk leaving him unconscious.

"Nice." I heard a man whisper. The whisper came from the bushes. I turned to see a Latino guy.

He had black hair that was spiked up, wearing a dark blue shirt and black pant. Damn, he was _hot. _

Next to him was...me? But I also looked different. I'm assuming they're from the future. Seeing as I have blond hair, not black.

"Who are _you?" _I asked the hot Latino man. If he was in my future, I cannot wait.

"Coop, I'm a cupid."

"Wait, you can see us?" My future counterpart asked.

"Phoebe, I told you they could see us."

"Too busy ogling I see. Nice to know I haven't changed." Future me blushed. Coop smirked. You could totally tell he was loving this.

"Phoebe Halliwell, February 17, 2006. Past life come back to haunt me. You?"

"Coop and Phoebe, April 16, 2006. Phoebe here is having a little trouble with love. Heart block." Coop answered.

"Again!" I shouted. What is me and cupids? Well, I wouldn't mind this one.

"What do you mean _again_?" He asked. I ignored him.

"So future husband, boyfriend, fiancé?" I asked them.

"No," That made me frown. He saw this and smiled happily. "But I'm working on it." I brightened up at that.

"I will see you in 2006!" I shouted as they faded away in a pink glow. I grabbed my attacker's arms and started to pull him into the house. I dropped him near the door. Damn he was heavy. I went into the living room to find Past Piper and Prue, also Dan? His hair is even greasy in his past life. I cleared my throat.

"So where do I start? I have two sisters Prue and Phoebe. They're your future selves. My name is Phoebe. Right now Piper is dating Dan. I don't like him. I prefer Leo. My sisters and I are the Charmed Ones." Their eyes widened at this. I guess it's safe to say they know the prophecy. I continued with my story. "You see my sister, Piper, her ex boyfriend, Leo said I was attacked by my past life. So I am here to find out about my past life, to fix it. Your story?"

Past Prue started telling their story. "My cousins and I are witches. My name is Pandora Bowen. This is Penelope Baxter, and you are Pearl Russell. That..." She didn't get to finish as I interrupted her.

"I'm Aunt Pearl? That is so cool! Did you know my couch is in the future attic?"

"As I was saying, over there is Gordon Johnson, Penelope's husband." Ew Piper's married to Dan.

"You are evil. You were turned by your lover Anton. He's the guy who attacked you. He is also a warlock." Wait, I'm having a sex with a warlock? No! No, no, no, no! Piper is supposed to be the one who dates warlocks not me!

"We were going to kill you...r past self." Pandora handed me the spell. "But we can't kill a Charmed one. And seeing as you're good. We'll just strangle you." She added.

"What about this 'Anton'?" I asked. Penelope was about to answer when I interrupted again. "You know what hand me that pool stick." Penelope handed me the stick. I went into the door. I found Anton still out cold. I heard footsteps behind me. I pulled the stick high up in the air and plunged it deep into the warlock. He burst into flames. Screaming like a banshee as he went.

"So, remember strangle Pearl. Please don't say the spell." When I saw them nod, I closed my eyes and concentrated on home. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on Piper.

They were about to question me about what happened. I silenced them with my hand. I stood up. They stared at me questioningly.

"Coop! Coop! Come here Coop. Coop, Coop. Cupid! Damn it, come here right now!" I yelled. A white light appeared in the room followed by a pink glow.

"Phoebe Halli-" He didn't get to finish as I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Way better than Anton.

"Hi, I met you on a little trip to the past. You were from 2006 with my future self. My heart was blocked. But lets not get into that. Movies?" He nodded his head, still a little surprised. I rested my head on his shoulder as he grabbed my hand and hearted out.

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

"What do you think happened on her little trip?" Prue asked. They were still a little shocked to see Phoebe just kiss that guy and heart out without telling them anything.

"I don't know, but it must have been good. Did you see that kiss?" Piper asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Being mortal is so hard. I'm going to P3." Leo said heading for the door.

"You know what Leo? It's getting pretty late why don't you just sleep in my bed tonight?" Piper asked. He nodded his head. Gracious at the offer. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

* * *

**So I was watching "Pardon my Past" today and this Idea just popped in my head. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if you felt it was a little rushed. I'm very impatient. Also sorry to all of you Phoebe/Cole fans out there. I just had to add Coop in there. Again hope you like it and please review. Also I know that Phoebe didn't find out about banshees until about the third season. But remember that in the first episode she was up all night reading the _Book of Shadows._ So let's just pretend that she came across the banshee part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Charmed.**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**


End file.
